Perfect Hearts
by Kousagi7Yami
Summary: The seventh, long awaited, installment of my "Hearts" Series! It's Feli and Ludwig's turn!


**I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! I have had no inspiration and no time, but because you guys love me and my work, I bring you a new chapter, and the most demanded on, in the "Hearts" Series.**

"LUDWIIIIIIG!"

Ludwig Beilshmidt turned in the direction of the voice and immediately saw his needy, hyper, but undeniably adorable boyfriend racing towards him. Within a split second, his brain went through the steps to prepare himself for the flying tackle hug that was swiftly approaching. _One foot back, even weight distribution, arms out, brace knees aaand… _The Italian leaped into his arms and the German caught him, only leaning back slightly and wrapping his arms around him. Feliciano clung to him like a monkey, arms and legs wrapped around him, peppering his cheek with kisses. "Vee~! Ludwig, I missed you!" He planted a hot, moist kiss on his lips which Ludwig accepted, seeing as nobody was around.

"Feliciano, it's been one class period." He sighed, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"I know, but I still missed you!" Feliciano cuddled him happily.

Ludwig carefully let go of him, letting him slip down his body and stand back up. The Italian latched onto his arm and they began to walk. "Vee~ Ludwig?" The auburn-haired boy cooed.

"Hm?"

"Do you remember the day we met?" He asked.

Ludwig couldn't help but smile. How could he forget?

H- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It had been the first day of Ludwig's sophomore year. He had been meticulously organizing his locker for the upcoming year when the first bell rang. His brother, being… well… his brother… raced past him in a fake panic, screaming "THE FRESHMANNNNN!"

Ludwig looked down the hall and sure enough, a crowd of freshman was hurrying down the hall in an attempt to find their classes. Ludwig sighed and stood his ground near the wall. Luckily, because of his stern expression, most of them avoided him like a reverse magnet, until "Oof!"

He looked down to see a shorter auburn-haired freshman had run into him. He peered up at him with huge amber eyes and Ludwig noticed his white heart. "Help me?" He whimpered pathetically

The blonde sighed "I can't I have to get to class."

But the freshman still clung and he just couldn't win and he knew it "Fine. Where do you need to go?"

The boy lit up and smiled with a happy little "Vee~" He clung to his arm "Home ed class!" He recited.

Ludwig blushed. He had that class as well. He had told his brother it was because he'd need to learn these things sooner or later, but it was really because he really enjoyed baking cakes and making sweets. He could make a mean German Chocolate cake. He nodded and led him to the classroom "Please let go of my arm." He said sternly.

But the boy pointed to his heart again "You have a pretty heart~!"

This stunned Ludwig "It's black." He reminded him.

"Si! But it's shiny! And…" He looked a little closer "You can see the purple and blue hues in it~ It's almost like obsidian!" He pointed to his own heart "See? Mine isn't quite white either! There's a little yellow and even pink!"

It took Ludwig a moment to process this. "And what makes you say this?"

"Ve! I'm an artist!" He chirped happily. "I'm Feliciano Vargas!"

Ludwig nodded and held a hand out to shake "Ludwig Beilshmidt."

Feliciano finally let go of his arm and they headed into the class. Ludwig took a seat in the front row and, much to his dismay, Feliciano sat next to him. It wasn't that he disliked the boy; it was that he could be a bit of a distraction, what with his "Vee-ing" and such.

As it turned out, he was actually pretty quiet during the class, surprisingly attentive. After class, Ludwig packed up his stuff and began to head out when he felt someone grab his arm again. He sighed "What is it Feliciano?"

"I want to eat lunch with you!" He chirped "Meet me at the balcony, okay~?"

He grinned and waved as he ran off "Ciao!"

Ludwig blinked. What an odd… but sweet kid… Ludwig did not have any friends because of how scary and commanding he came off a- ow…He touched his heart… There was a little crack.

Once lunchtime rolled around, Ludwig was waiting at the balcony. He had been for most of the period. It was a possibility Feliciano had a different lunch hour than he did, or got lost…

"Vee~"

Ah. There he was. "You're late!" He barked, causing the boy to shake a little

"I'm sorry Ludwig! There was this pretty girl and I had to help Felix find his locker and them my heart cracked and-."

Ludwig held up a hand "Let's… just eat."

Feliciano grinned and nodded happily. As they sat down, they began to talk, Ludwig speaking first.

"This is your first year?"

"Si! I transferred from Italy~ Ve~"

"What does "Ve" mean?"

"Oh! It's sort of like "be" as in bene, as in good!"

"Fascinating… how long have you lived here?"

"A few years, with my brother and grandfather!"

"I think I saw your brother in the hall…"

"Ve… sorry…"

"It's fine."

"Bene!"

"Now, you said your heart cracked… when?"

The Italian lit up "Si! Just after Home ed class!"

Ludwig bit his fork wrong and froze. "Really."

"Si!" He pointed.

It was cracked just like Ludwig's.

Feliciano didn't seem to notice. "Isn't this great Ludwig? I've met someone special! I wish I knew who…" He thought a moment, and then continued to talk. "I've been waiting for this day for forever! I always wanted to love someone!"

Ludwig stopped poking at his wurst. "What do you mean?"

"Ve~ Being Italian means I have to be a great lover!" He said proudly. "I can't wait to find them! I'd tell them I was so happy to be their match and want to get to know as much about them as I could! Then I'd show them all my love!"

The blonde actually blushed at this "H-how so?" He asked.

Feliciano smiled dreamily "Hugs and kisses~ I don't care where or when, any time is a good time for hugs and kisses!" He smiled softly "I love with all my heart and soul." He confessed.

Ludwig swallowed thickly.

"Ve, Ludwig, you haven't eaten yet!" The Italian looked at his sparse lunch "And who can blame you?" He wrinkled his nose "You should try Italian food!" He held out a forkful of noodles covered in some sort of creamy sauce.

Ludwig shook his head "Nein, danke, but I'm fine with what I have."

Feliciano pouted "But Ludwiiiig, I made it!"

This surprised the young man. "You did?" He asked.

Feliciano nodded and smiled "Say "Ahh~""

"I am perfectly capable of feeling myself!" Ludwig spluttered, but the Italian was persistent, as most Italians with food are.

Finally he gave in and opened his mouth. He felt the fork slide into his mouth and he closed his jaw, taking the noodles off the prongs. Oh… Oh wow… It was creamy and flavorful and delicious and… was that chicken? "Mmm…"

"You like it!" Feliciano cheered happily "I've decided! I'll make food for you every day!"

"Wa-?" Ludwig was cut off by the bell. "I-I have to go!" He stood, gathering his things in a hurry, and running off, Feliciano waving lazily goodbye.

Sure enough, for the first semester, Feliciano would bring food for Ludwig, every day. First, it started out as lunches, mostly pasta dishes, but eventually it spread further to cookies and cakes and pastries and sweet things. Over the semester, Ludwig kept his heart hidden as it cracked more and more. Feliciano's did the same. He would tell him every time it cracked more, so excited was he that he would hug Ludwig before he told him.

One afternoon, Saturday… Ludwig was studying for a chemistry test when he heard it. "Tink!"

He froze. He had read manual after manual and they all said the same thing. "Prepare yourself for a startling emotional swing."

He was happy. Overjoyed, even. It was like the world got brighter and clearer. He gasped and took the tiny piece of his heart in his hand. Feliciano was right… It looked like obsidian.

Suddenly, his phone went off, the ringtone being "Be Italian" thanks to his brother. He flipped it open, expecting Feliciano. "Ludwig." He was always very business-like.

However, Feliciano did not respond. Lovino did. "Listen up and listen good potato bastard, if you don't get your sorry ass over here with the piece of your heart to go with Feli's, you'll be paying for the water damages before I kill you!" And he hung up.

Crying… Feliciano had gotten the short end of the stick and was crying. He had heard him! He hauled outside and to Feliciano's house, in walking distance, heart piece clutched in his hand.

Once he arrived, he caught a glimpse of Romano opening the door for him. He tore upstairs and burst through the door. Feliciano was sitting on the bed, tears in his eyes, heart piece on the bed before him. He turned and looked at Ludwig. "I-I d-d-didn't fi-find them!" He sobbed. "Th-the person wh-who has th-the other piece!"

Ludwig bopped him on the head "Idiot…" He sighed, sitting in front of him and placing his piece inside Feliciano's chest.

He hiccupped once and stopped crying. "Ludwig…?" He whispered.

Ludwig nodded and was about to speak when he was tackled onto the bed, his cheeks suddenly being pecked with little kisses. "Oh I hoped it was you! I knew it! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!" Finally, he kissed his lips.

They were just a little chapped, but warm and soft and sincere. Ludwig was honored to kiss them back. When they parted again, Feliciano held up his heart half and gently kissed it before setting it into place in Ludwig's chest. "Te amo Ludwig~" He smiled, kissing him again.

Ludwig, his mouth currently occupied, thought to himself "Ich liebe dich, Feliciano."

H- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I do remember quite well, Feliciano."

"Vee~! Bene!" The Italian hugged his boyfriend and kissed his cheek. "I'll go to math now~" He promised. "You have drivers ed, right?"

Ludwig nodded. "Make sure you pass so we can take long car rides together, okay~?" Feli smiled sweetly. "Then we can leave the windows open and your hair will get all messy like I like it~!" Ludwig blushed, just giving his love more incentive to kiss him.

"J-ja… I'll see you after class." He murmured shyly.

Feliciano waved as he ran off. Ludwig smiled to himself and opened the small bag Feli had placed in his bags. It was an Italian candy called "Baci."

Kisses

**Sorry for the lame ending, I wanted to finish this sucker! Anyway, here's who we have to look forward to!: GreecexJapan,Francex Mystery and new additions! RussiaxChina and possibly Hong KongxIceland! Reviews make me work better!**


End file.
